Cuida de mim
by Maria Lua
Summary: Song pequenininha sobre o que poderia ter ocorrido apos a conversa de Harry com Gina depois do enterro de Dumbledore.Baseada na música Cuida de mim de Teatro Mágico.


**Cuida de mim**

**Pra falar verdade, às vezes minto  
Tentando ser metade do inteiro que eu sinto  
Pra dizer às vezes que às vezes não digo**

Aqui estou eu, chorando novamente por ele. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes isso já havia acontecido. Porém, pensei que depois do começo do nosso namoro as únicas lágrimas que caíram dos meus olhos por ele seriam de alegria. Mero engano.

Não o culpo, sabia que ele não descansaria até matar o Voldemort com suas mãos, contudo não vou mentir dizendo que foi fácil escutar.

**Sou capaz de fazer da minha briga meu abrigo  
"Tanto faz" não satisfaz o que preciso  
Além do mais quem busca nunca é indeciso**

_(N/a: Gente essa conversa pertence a Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe pág. 506, só que foi adaptada para a narração de Gina)_

**Flashback**

_-Gina, escute... – Começou a falar Harry, não sei por que mais vi que daquela conversa não sairia coisa boa – Não posso mais namorar você. Temos de parar de nos ver. Não podemos ficar junto._

_  
-É por algum motivo nobre e idiota não é? – Perguntei com um sorriso amargo.  
_

_-Essas últimas semanas com você tem parecido...parecido fazer parte da vida de outra pessoa – Explicou-me Harry – Mas não posso...não podemos...Tem coisas que eu preciso fazer sozinho agora.  
_

_Eu senti uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas não queria piorar aquele momento então apenas olhei o encorajando a continuar a me convencer que aquilo era o certo.  
_

_-Voldemort usa as pessoas chegadas aos inimigos. Já usou você uma vez, e foi só por ser irmã do meu melhor amigo. Pensa no enorme perigo que poderá correr se continuarmos a namorar. Ele saberá, ele descobrirá. Ele tentará me atingir através de você – Disse o Harry desanimado._

_  
-E se eu não me importar? – Perguntei impetuosa._

_  
-Eu me importo. Como é que você acha que eu me sentiria se hoje fosse o seu enterro...e a culpa fosse minha? – Perguntou o Harry em tom triste._

_  
E eu não consegui olhar para aqueles olhos que me enfeitiçavam, então desviei meus olhos pro lago e falei:  
-Eu nunca desisti de você. Não de verdade. Sempre tive esperança...Hermione me disse para tocar a minha vida, talvez sair com outras pessoas, me descontrair perto de você, porque eu nunca conseguia falar quando você estava na sala, lembra? E ela achou que talvez você prestasse um pouco mais de atenção em mim se eu fosse mais...eu mesma.  
_

_-Menina esperta, essa Hermione – Comentou Harry tentando inutilmente sorrir – Eu só queria ter convidado você para sair antes. Poderíamos ter tido séculos...meses...anos talvez....  
_

_-Mas você estava muito ocupado salvando o mundo bruxo – Falei quase irônica – Bem...não posso dizer que esteja surpresa. Eu sabia que isto aconteceria um dia. Eu sabia que você não seria feliz se não estivesse caçando o Voldemort, vai ver é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você.  
_

_Ele pareceu agoniado e saiu me deixando sozinha._

**Fim do Flashback**

**Eu busquei quem sou  
Você pra mim mostrou  
Que eu não sou sozinha nesse mundo. **

Logo depois eu corri pro meu dormitório, destruí metade dele e me deitei deixando as lágrimas caírem sem medo, sem vergonha. Não queria chorar na frente dele, eu sempre tive a mania de me fazer de forte, mesmo não sendo.

Flashs dos últimos tempos passaram pelos meus olhos, eu era capaz de sentir o sabor dos seus lábios e essas lembranças só me fizeram chorar ainda mais.

**Cuida de mim enquanto não me esqueço de você  
Cuida de mim enquanto finjo que sou quem eu queria ser.  
Cuida de mim enquanto não me esqueço de você  
Cuida de mim enquanto finjo... **

**Enquanto fujo...**

Minutos se passaram e ouvi alguém batendo na porta, me sentia fraca ate pra falar, na verdade eu só conseguia lembrar e chorar.

**Basta as penas que eu mesmo sinto de mim  
Junto todas, crio asas, viro querubim  
Sou da cor do tom, sabor e som que quiser ouvir**

A pessoa bateu novamente e não obtendo resposta abriu a porta.

-Gina, você está bem? Ai meu Merlin! O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Hermione entrando e vendo o estado deplorável do meu dormitório.

-Mione – Chamei, e ela se sentou ao meu lado e eu a abracei chorando.

-Oh minha amiga! O Harry me contou. Ele está tão mal quanto você – Falou Hermione. Não sei o que me deu, mas uma inquietação tomou conta de mim.

-Então por quê? – Perguntei me levantando e caminhando pelo dormitório semi-destruído.

-Porque ele tem medo de te perder, assim como aconteceu com o Sirius e os pais dele – Disse Hermione em tom calmo – Ele quer te ver bem.

-Eu estou bem Hermione? POR ACADO EU PAREÇO ESTAR BEM? – Gritei, mas ao ver as lágrimas da minha amiga me arrependi.

**Sou calor, clarão e escuridão que te faz dormir  
Quero mais, quero a paz que me prometeu  
Volto atrás se voltar atrás assim como eu.**

-Desculpa Mione, eu não devia ter descontado o que eu estou sentindo em você – Pedi envergonhada por meu descontrole.

-Gina, eu sei que você não está bem. E ele está na mesma situação que você – Recomendou Hermione – Gina não desiste dele.

-Sabe Hermione, têm horas que eu acho que seria melhor para eu desistisse dele, mas aí me lembro da voz dele, do cheiro dele e percebo que eu já sou totalmente dele, eu o amo – Falei indo ao banheiro e pouco tempo depois sai com o rosto lavado e cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo.

-Para onde você vai? – Perguntou Hermione espantada com a minha repentina mudança.

-Ter uma conversinha com o Sr. Potter – Respondi com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Ah Mione!! Ajeita o dormitório pra mim?

-Ta vai – Falou minha amiga e fui à direção ao dormitório masculino ter uma conversa que decidiria o curso da minha vida sentimental.

**Busquei quem sou  
Você pra mim mostrou  
Que eu não estou sozinha nesse mundo.**

Corri ate lá e ao entrar vi Harry deitado na sua cama com as duas mãos no rosto e Rony sentado na dele. Ao me vê meu irmão levantou pra sair do quarto e passando por mim colocou a mão no meu ombro pressionando de leve desejando sem palavras boa sorte. E quando o Rony saiu, respirei fundo e fui ate a cama do meu moreno.

-Gina? O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Harry secando rapidamente as lágrimas que "sujavam" seu rosto.

-Eu vim impedir que você cometesse o maior erro da nossa vida – Falei sentindo as lágrimas chegando e fazendo força para que não caíssem.

-Gina, a gente já conversou sobre isso, eu não quero que Voldemort use você, eu não quero perder você, eu...

-Harry Potter!! Você já falou demais, agora é a minha vez – Falei um pouco exaltada.  
Nessa hora ele finalmente me encarou e eu estremeci.

-Harry, eu sei que você não descansaria se não derrotasse Voldemort, mas você não deve afastar as pessoas que te amam, eu não vou deixar Lord nenhum acabar de vez tanto sua alegria como a minha, eu quero estar lá com você – Falei mais confiante do que estava, pensei que quando estivesse na frente dele as palavras iam fugir.

-Gina, eu não quero que você se machuque – Falou Harry sofrido.

-Você não está vendo que eu já estou me machucando? – Perguntei agora chorando – Eu não quero um maluco nazista ditando minha vida. Eu só quero você comigo.

-Mas isso não é possível – Falou Harry sem a menor convicção.

-Harry, eu posso não ir para o meio da batalha, contudo eu preciso estar lá quando você voltar de um dia longo, eu não vou dizer que não é pra você se arriscar, porque eu sei que é seu destino. Só quero estar lá com você – Falei finalmente parando de chorar.

-Gina...

-Harry, me deixa cuidar de você enquanto você cuida do mundo bruxo – Pedi o olhando nos olhos.

Ele passou segundos me encarando, então passou a mão pelo meu rosto secando as lágrimas que o havia machado.

-Eu te amo minha ruivinha – Falou Harry sorrindo e aproximando seu rosto do meu me beijando em meio a uma contradição de sentimentos, claro que o que prevalecia era o amor que nos unia, eu não sabia o que aconteceria, mas estaria com ele pra sempre.

**Cuida de mim enquanto não me esqueço de você  
Cuida de mim enquanto finjo que sou quem eu queria ser.  
Cuida de mim enquanto não me esqueço de você  
Cuida de mim enquanto finjo... Enquanto fujo...**

**Fim**

**N/a: Ola pessoas!**

**Então...**

**Boa? Ruim? Ótima? Horrível? Maravilhosa?**

**Deixem suas opiniões através de reviews**

**Lembrando que a música que me inspirei para escrever essa song foi Cuida de mim – O Teatro mágico. Quem sentir curiosidade olha o vídeo no you tude. Não só dessa música, mas de todas as outras que não irão se arrepender.**

**=*****

**E até uma próxima história.**


End file.
